


The Ocean Trip

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Autistic Castiel, Caring Dean, Fluff, Love, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean and Cas take a trip to Oregon to see the ocean.





	

Dean sat on a rock not too far away from Cas, just in case anything happened. Cas stood with the legs of his pants rolled up to the knee. He was sort of tentatively walking toward the laps of water, looking apprehensive. He looked back at Dean and Dean smiled at him, encouraging him to get his feet wet at least.

 

It was Cas’ first time to see the ocean and he was sort of intimidated by the sheer size of it. Dean had held him and told him everything was fine and he was safe. Cas had nodded and rolled his pants up so they wouldn’t get wet.

 

Now Cas had the first lap of wave hit his feet and he laughed. He looked back at Dean.

 

“It tickles!” 

 

Dean laughed. He loved that man more than life itself and he just wanted Cas to be happy. They had taken this trip to Oregon just to see the ocean. Cas had never been on a plane before but he was more comfortable than Dean, who was an uneasy flier.

 

Dean was very proud of him and praised him until Cas told him to stop.

 

Cas was walking in the surf now, smiling. It warmed Dean’s heart. He saw Cas bend over and pick up a shell, grinning from ear to ear. He held it up to show Dean and Dean grinned too.

 

“It’s beautiful, Cas. You should keep it.”

 

Cas nodded, put the shell in his pants pocket, and continued to walk around.

 

Dean thought back to when he told his family he was going to marry Cas.

 

“Why would you marry an autistic guy? Isn’t that just going to make you his caregiver?”

 

Dean had been hurt and angry at the ignorance. Cas high-functioning autistic and the sweetest man Dean had ever met. Cas had no problem with touch, at least touches by the right people.

 

And Dean, Dean was the right person. He’d known it from the first kiss they’d exchanged right up to when Cas looked at him and said, “Dean, I want to engage in coitus with you.”

 

They’d been married for a year and a half and it was the best year and a half of Dean’s life.

  
  


“Come on, Cas, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving. We can come back tomorrow.”

 

Cas ran to him and threw his arms around him. They kissed, and then Cas broke away.

 

“I love the ocean, Dean. You were right. Thank you for bringing me.”

 

Dean kissed him again. “You’re welcome, baby. Anything that makes you smile like that is worth it.”

 

They walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Home For Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616715) by [Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman)




End file.
